ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hatake Gesshoku
Character Profile Character First Name Gesshoku (Lunar Eclipse) Character Last Name Hatake (Dry Field) IMVU Username HatakeGesshoku Nickname (optional) N/A (currently) Age 12 Years Old Date of Birth September 26 195AN Gender Male Ethnicity Konohagakurian Height 4'9" Weight 85lbs Blood Type O Occupation Ninja Scars/Tattoos Affiliation Konohagakure Relationship Status Single Personality Gesshoku is seen as being very focused, calm, committed, and patient. Well, this is true until the boy is faced with any kind of failure. When faced with failure, the boy's attitude will completely change to that of becoming quite the loner and over dramatic child. He will usually go off on his own somewhere and sulk for quite some time or punish himself in some way for failing. This desire most likely comes from his overwhelming obsession of wanting to achieve greatness that would only bring further honor to his late great ancestor Kakashi Hatake. But, on the flip side, this obsession is also his driving force for improving himself and always committing to his studies and training. This also accounts for Gesshoku's strong will to protect and do his best to insure those who he considers to be his comrades safety. He is not overly outgoing but does enjoy just being in the company of his fellow academy students. He is a bit naive at times but this just comes from a natural lack of knowledge of the world outside of the village, which will undoubtedly change once he graduates from the academy and further on in his life. The boy does enjoy his personal time as well though, sometimes finding a vacant field or meadow just to process his thoughts, and allow his mind to fill with his future hopes and dreams. Dreams of becoming like his hero and role model, Kakashi Hatake. Behaviour Gesshoku is calm and focused, but self critical and over dramatic when he fails at anything. He is comitted and protective of his comrades and these things come first to him. He would rather put his own life on the line to save a comrade, then let that comrade die just to see a mission succeed, no matter the circumstances. He is not an open book, but this story is just beginning afterall. Nindo (optional) My comrades come first! Summoning N/A Bloodline/Clan Hatake Clan Ninja Class Genin Element One Wind (but is not his preference) Element Two Lightning (preferred element) Weapon of choice Keeps a Ko-Daichi with him though he has had very little training with it. Made of same material as Sakumo's/Kakashi's Tanto and thus pours out a white chakra from the blade when used by him. Strengths Ninjutsu and Intelligence Picks up/Learns new ninjutsu pretty quickly Weaknesses Genjutsu Also, overly self critical when faced with failure Chakra colour Light Blue, White from his Ko-Daichi Databook Databook: Hatake Gesshoku Projectile Weapons Inventory Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 6 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):10 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):14 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each):1 (special Ko-Daichi) Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 50 Pieces Jutsu List Universal Jutsu: *E Rank Jutsu - Universal Jutsu: Clone Technique *E Rank Jutsu - Universal Jutsu: Body Replacement Technique *E Rank Jutsu - Universal Jutsu: Transformation Technique Allies Konohagakure Enemies N/A Background Information Gesshoku was born in the Hidden Snow Village as this was his family's homeland ever since his late great ancestor Kakashi Hatake had settled down and his bloodline dispersed so long ago. Gesshoku's early years were, for the most part, filled with little worry or care. He was always a curious and motivated child in whatever task he wanted to accomplish or experience. Many times the young boy would run off to the nearby dojo/academy of the hidden snow village and spy in on the lessons and try to eavesdrop when he could, more out of curiosity and honest excitement at one day being able to become a ninja just like his ancestors before him. It was through these spyings that, a long with quite a few punishments when caught, the young boy came to learn about his late great ancestor Kakashi Hatake. Any lesson that had to do with even a hint of Kakashi would instantly become one of Gesshoku's favorites teachings and he would listen in as carefully as he could. Also, much to his parents dismay at times, the young boy would take whatever chance he could to ask his parents any details or stories they had about Kakashi that they could share with him. Quickly, the young Gesshoku found his drive and motivation to become a great ninja, Kakashi had become his role model. The young boy's excitement only grew at hearing that his family was moving to Konohagakure for work purposes (his mother and father were not ninja, but potters). The young boy was delighted to hear this and started to count down the days that he would move and begin to live, and train, in the same village that Kakashi had. Just a mere few days before the big move, Gesshoku was confronted by a younger man from the village, he happened to be the ninja who, most of the time, was the one to catch and punish Gesshoku every time he was caught listening in on classes. The ninja was smiling as he looked down at Gesshoku and held something wrapped in cloth in front of him. After the ninja wished his best for the young boy, he handed him the wrapped object and told him that he believed this boy would treasure and take care of this better then anyone else he could think of. After a wink and a smile, the shinobi turned and went on his way. The shocked and confused Gesshoku watched as the ninja walked off then looked at the wrapped object in his hands curiously before shrugging and opening it carefully. Once the cloth was off, the boy looked on at wonder at the Ko-Daichi in his hands. The sheath was white and the blade was rather heavy for the young boy to handle right now, but even still he was delighted. But, once the boy started to unsheath the blade, the boys eyes would tear up slowly. The blade had a small note attached to it explaining how this blade would pour out white chakra when wielded by a Hatake clan member, just as Kakashi's old tanto of his fathers did before him. Finally, Gesshoku and his family had moved to Konoha, on the very same day that was Gesshoku's 8th birthday. Over the next few years, the boy kept good care and watch over his special blade hidden away in his room until he was a true ninja, when that time comes then he would use it and strive for the greatness that Kakashi had achieved. A few years passed, the family business was doing well, and Gesshoku had joined the ninja academy making sure he would do the best that he could within it. Now that Gesshoku was 11 years old, he felt as if he was ready to graduate at any time now. Though he was anxious, he knew he wanted to be as ready as he possibly could before becoming a full fledged ninja, but he desperately hoped that that day would come soon. And come soon it had. Gesshoku was 12 years old now and during a rather mundane lesson in the Academy, the class was interrupted by none other than the Hokage himself! Gesshoku was then put through a series of tests for his examination, it not being any easier due to the sheer fact that it was being held by the Hokage. Gesshoku would pass each test to a very high degree and even revealed a jutsu/skill that he had been practicing on as a sure fire way for him to pass, but unfortunately this also lead to his embarrassment at his chakra being depleted in front of the Hokage. Despite all of this, Gesshoku still recieved the coveted forehead protector of the Konohagakure Shinobi, and Gesshoku's journey as a shinobi could finally begin...with his sensei being the Hokage himself! Roleplaying Library Academy Exam: Hatake Gesshoku (Shadow's Spawn: Two of Three!) Approved by: Suzuki Saiyuki Sarutobi Seikaku Category:Konohagakure member Category:Genin Category:Hatake Clan